Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the relocation of large trees. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and a system for supporting a tree and a rootball of the tree for tree relocation.
Background of the Related Art
Trees can become quite large and, in some cases, can exceed one million pounds, including the rootball that surrounds the roots of the tree. Moving a tree of this size requires special care to preserve the rootball against damage that might otherwise cause the tree to die.
Large truck-mounted machines having a plurality of deployable spades have been used to move trees of moderate size, but these machines have size and weight limitations. Many trees are moved along with several feet of soil that resides more than 6 feet below the ground. However, the majority of the root system responsible for feeding and watering the tree resides within the first 3-feet of soil.